The Emerald
by Kitkatz
Summary: Something's wrong with Morton, and he takes off. The other koopalings must find him using the emeralds before it's too late! (this will be LONG! reviews are essential to keep me going). Chapter 2 is up!!!!!!
1. Curiosity

Kitkatz: Woohoo! You're reading one of my fics! Awsome. This is one of my better stories too, so you shouldn't be disappointed with it. I actually started this a couple months ago, and never got around to continuing it. So I'm just putting what I've got up, for now. I will write the next chapters soon though. You can definitely count on that. And REVIEW ME!!!!!! (pwease?) Or if you want, e-mail me! I luv getting both, and I ALWAYS reply. Anyway, I won't waste any more of your time. Read this and tell me what you think! Oh yes, and all the characters belong to Nintendo.  
  
%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
The Emerald  
  
Morton was definitely nosey today.  
  
"Gee I wonder what's in this secret room that dad never lets us in because he says it's a secret even though there isn't anything that could be dangerous enough for moi." He said to himself. As he tiptoed through the door, he found himself in a dark room. The room was messy, and so dark you couldn't see your own two claws. Morton saw there were mirrors on the walls, and pictures of various landscapes. One had a scene of a dreary galleon with a lonesome pirate ship sailing around in circles across the deep sea and stormy sky. Another was a brighter picture with giant mushrooms, and a huge clock in a huge tree. Then beside it was the same picture except darker. It seemed like every detail was the same- the huge tree and clock, but circling it were ghosts, and a full moon in the dusky sky. "Wonder where dad got all these pictures from. I don't remember him ever collecting them." Morton took one step and as he did so, he heard a frightful yelp from beside his feet.  
  
Morton jumped surprised and petrified. He looked down and saw it was Larry. "What are you doing down here! Dad says this place is forbidden, so you shouldn't be down here because you'll get in trouble and I would like that so I'm going to tell on you." Said Morton, but as he made a move to walk away, Larry grabbed his leg. "You would get in trouble too! And besides, I was just playing hide-and-seek." Morton thought for a moment. "Well, you still shouldn't have hid in here." Larry got up and dusted himself off. "Look who's talkin'. What are you here for?" "Uh, that isn't your business. I was just taking a walk that's all so leave me alone." Morton didn't leave though. He was still so curious about the mysterious room. Besides Ludwig's, he had never seen such a messy room in his life. It was so different and Morton had a feeling there was something special, and strange about it. Larry had the same look on his face. He was fascinated by everything. "Let's go show the others." Said Larry, which was totally unlike him to show anyone his discoveries. And Morton, for some reason, agreed.  
  
All seven koopalings gathered at the entrance, and slowly made their way through the scary hallway. "Ew, this place is so dirty!" whined Wendy as she usually did. "Of course it is." Ludwig said, "no one's probably been here for years." "Yeah well, I ain't gonna walk any further until you two morons tell me where we're goin'!" Roy shouted and gave a threatening glare at Larry in particular. "You have to wait and find out." Said Larry stubbornly. "Fine then." Roy stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway with his arms crossed and head up. "I ain't movin' from here." The others ignored him and continued to walk. Roy thought he felt something on his shoulder, so was so scared he ran back with the group without looking back.  
  
Morton suddenly stopped. He looked to the corner of the room and uncovered an old chest from some dusty rags. There was something that wasn't quite right. Morton hadn't been acting like himself. It was like he was possessed by something. No one had noticed that chest, and it couldn't be seen from under the rags. He opened the chest and as he did, it made a slight creaking noise. The others stood back and watched as he took out old books and things they had also never seen. But he pulled out one object in particular. It was a green emerald on a necklace. "Uh, Morton, what's that?" asked Lemmy. Morton touched the emerald and said some words of an unfamiliar language. He disappeared.  
  
They were shocked! Morton was gone! They couldn't find him anywhere, he was just gone! After one minute of looking for him, Roy said "hey great, he's gone! So why are we looking for him?" "Roy, I'm as glad as you are to be rid of Morton," Ludwig told him, "but father would be furious if we told him Morton disappeared." "Would he?" asked Iggy. Everyone looked at him for a moment. ".Yeah well, that wasn't really Morton! I just know it!" shouted Wendy. "Since when do you stand up for Morton?" Larry commented. "What?! I'm not standing up for him, I'm just saying well-, um, ...shut up!"  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Lemmy called to them. He was looking in the chest Morton went through. "I found more necklace things!"  
  
They each grabbed one. At that moment, they all disappeared.  
  
.......  
  
Lemmy opened his eyes. He was on a strange island. Actually, not all that strange. He sat up and saw the beach widely spread in front of him. The rest of the koopalings were just getting up too. Morton wasn't there though.  
  
Iggy was the first one to stand up. It took a while, but he finally remembered where the scene was from.  
  
"Hey, this is from that video game, DK 64!" "No kidding." Said Roy sarcastically. "I've already beaten the game." "Well," Wendy dusted herself off, "I don't like it here. The sun's too bright and the beach is too sandy." "I thought you liked the beach." Ludwig commented. "Yeah but not this beach! It's ruining my perfect perfectness." Said Wendy as she stomped toward a palm tree in hope of shade. "Perfectness is NOT a word, Wendy." Spat Ludwig. "What are we supposed to do? Where are we supposed to go? What are we here for huh? HUH?" Larry questioned no one.  
  
Then they heard a little noise, which sounded like a fairy. It was a fairy. It had a banana peel over it's head and wore a little banana peel dress. She flittered up to Larry and landed on his head. "Hey!" shouted Larry.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Lemmy. "I'm a banana fairy." Replied the fairy. "I suppose you're all wondering what's going on?" she said in a knowing tone. "No, I know exactly what's going on. I know exactly why we were sent here." Roy said. Everyone looked at him amazed. "You do?" asked Larry. "OF COURSE I DON'T! SARCAISAM! DON'T YOU GET IT?!?!?!?!?" Roared Roy. "That's, sarcasm." Ludwig corrected. "Um, anyway, we don't know what's going on. Could you tell us?" asked Lemmy politely enough.  
  
The little fairy looked down at Larry's face. "You, all of you, found those emeralds, am I right?" They nodded. "Those emeralds are very special. They are magical and are used to transport to certain islands. If one doesn't understand how it works, it will randomly take the user to a random island. You all must've transported at the same time. That's why you're all here." she told them. "Did you see our brother come through here?" asked Iggy. "No." the fairy said. "He must be on a different island." Larry was getting annoyed and shook his head causing the fairy to come tumbling to the ground. "ouch!" she shrieked. "Do you think Morton knew how to use that thing? I mean, he was acting a little weird." Said Wendy. "Morton always acts weird." Roy commented rudely. "Even so, Morton's personality is annoying and loud mouthed. Having the knowledge to be able to use that stone would be considered odd for Morton." Concluded Ludwig. He reached for his emerald to take a look at. Noticing this, Iggy asked, "Why isn't Ludwig transporting? If he's touching the emerald, wouldn't it activate and send him somewhere else?" The fairy dusted herself off and glared at Larry. Then she looked at Iggy. "The emeralds need to restore its power before it will work again. Once it's charged up, you must state where you want to go and say the magic words." "What are the magic words?" they asked. "I don't know. You'll have to figure that out for yourselves. But it takes a very long time for the emeralds to have their power returned. My advice would be to only use them when you want to go home. That would be after you find your brother, right?" she looked at them, but no one said anything. "rrriiiiiggggghhhtttttt?" she said again. "Uh, right." Ludwig said abruptly. "Then there's nothing left for me to tell you." The banana fairy was about to fly away, when Larry yelled out, "WAIT! WHERE DO WE GO!?" The banana fairy looked back at their panicked faces and shouted out as loud as she could, "START OVER THERE! UNDER THE WATER IN THAT TUNNEL! GO IN THE UNDER WATER TUNEL!" Then she was out of sight.  
  
The koopalings did as they were told. They dove under water and headed to a huge metal ship thing. It's hard to describe so I'll just say it's big, it's floating on the water, King K Rool lives there, and it was seen in Donkey Kong 64. They had to swim under water to get in the entrance.  
  
They were in the lobby and went through the portal. Once they were through, they found themselves standing on a little piece of land, surrounded by water. Oh sure there were a few boxes which seemed to have fallen from a ship. Ludwig squinted his eyes. It was dark out, and the bright light from the lighthouse was blinding him as it rotated in circles. They were speechless. This was a really gloomy galleon. Then Roy looked beside him and saw a sign that said, 'Gloomy Galleon'.  
  
Wendy knew that she would have to use her skills in swimming in this place. "Why would Morton be here?" she said. "He doesn't even know how to swim!" Larry thought he knew this place. Like he had seen it before. Then he saw a big ship sail by in front of them, only, no one was steering it. It was just circling the lighthouse, which was in the middle. Rugged rocks set high above them enclosed the galleon. Larry was about to say something, but all of a sudden, Wendy plummeted into the water.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" they called out to her. Wendy's answer was faint and drowned out by the splashing. She dove under the water. "WENDY!" Lemmy called out. But there was no point in calling for her now. All they could do was wait for her to surface the water again.  
  
The current was light. Wendy had no problem swimming with great speed. Her mission: to see what was on the deep ocean floor. Her mission, was successful. The floor was covered in sand, with a few boxes and chests on the bottom. There were also sunken ship-wrecks. "Aha!" she thought to her self, "This must be a clue." She kept swimming, losing all her attention to her breath, and focusing it all on her curiosity to the ships. As she scoured the area, she found a small entrance just large enough to fit her if she swam a little sideways. Inside the gloomy broken down ship, she found nothing. Nothing at all was there, except a lone blowfish that hovered in one spot, not willing to attack the koopa girl.  
  
Just then, Wendy began to realize that she was running out of air. She let out a shriek, only to get a mouthful of water. She swam frantically! Would she make it?!? She began to lose her consciousness, and she sank back down. Her vision now clouded with darkness. Wendy fell unconscious.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~  
  
Kitkatz: Okay, that's the first chapter. Read the next one as soon as I get it up. I'll try to finish it as quickly as possible. Also, Review this and/or e-mail me! And don't forget to read my other more, ahem, "bizarre" fics. This was just one of my more "well-written" ones.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Sadness

Okay, welcome to chapter 2! I'll warn you that this chapter is fairly depressing. If you are an emotional person, this might make you cry. But crying never hurt anyone, so there's no problem. I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but this is MY story! So read this part! Don't panic people! Chapter 3 will be up soon! REVIEW THIS PLEASE!!!!!  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#- #-#-#-#-#  
  
The Emerald  
  
Chapter 2: Sadness.  
  
Meanwhile, at the surface of the water, all the others are worried about Wendy. "Oh my god!" Larry cried, "Wendy is drowning!!!!" Roy punched Larry in the stomach. "Shuddep! We dun know that for sure!" "Well, she is taking an awfully long time." Said Iggy, beginning to worry. Lemmy stuck his head under the clouded sea water. He could see nothing. They waited a few more minutes, not saying a word. Now even Roy was worried. "is she-?" Larry trembled and looked questionably at Ludwig, who had a dreaded expression on his face. "That's it then. There's nothing left for us here." Said Ludwig, and he turned and headed to the portal. The others sadly followed.  
  
After they entered the lobby, they swam up to the surface again. Then they climbed up on to the great big metal ship. (K. Rool's island\boat thing). Ludwig looked frustrated, and he squeezed his hair in attempt to dry it off.  
  
"Alright guys," Ludwig spoke up, "I know we're all very traumatized over the fact that Wendy is dead. But we mustn't lose our heads over this. It was a warning. Wendy was very careless, and brought on this misfortune herself! We must be careful as to not make the same mistake as she did!" Larry began wailing and crying. "Ludwig, are you trying to say you don't CARE that Wendy is gone!?" Lemmy yelled. "No no no! I'm just saying that we should LEARN from this, and not be as stupid as she was!" Ludwig argued. "STUPID!? She's DEAD! Gone! Forever!" Tears began to well up in Lemmy's eyes. "What will king dad say?!?" Iggy asked, "we lost Morton, and now we lost Wendy! PERMENANTLY!" Ludwig used his fire breath at Lemmy. Fortunately, he missed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" screamed Lemmy, now angrier than ever. "To calm you all down! We don't need you, constantly reminding us of the fact that she's dead! So just accept it and continue on!" Then Lemmy stomped his foot. "I don't need to take orders from you- just because you're the oldest! I'm going to look for Morton on my OWN and anyone else who wishes to follow me, is welcome!" "Fine then!" Ludwig agreed, "Anyone who wants to put they're life in grave danger, follow Lemmy!" Iggy walked over to Lemmy's side. "Go ahead Iggy, make a stupid mistake!" Ludwig glared at him. "Anyone else?" Larry and Roy stood frozen. "Ha! I'm glad at least THREE of us have a brain!" Ludwig mocked, and he walked up some steps that lead to a door. Larry and Roy followed. Now only Lemmy and Iggy were left standing there.  
  
"Guess it's just us then." Lemmy said. He was still trying to hold back the tears of loss. "Where should we go now?" asked Iggy. Lemmy looked around and pointed to DK island. "We go there!" said Lemmy, "I think I know just where Morton might be!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morton was walking in the darkness. The darkest place there ever was. Thoughts were rolling through his head. Depressing thoughts. He collapsed on the ground. he felt a sharp pain in his forehead. there he lay and continued to weep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ludwig, Roy, and Larry entered the lobby. They jumped into the portal...  
  
"Where are we?" Larry questioned. This was indeed a strange place. It looked like an entrance to a factory. "Frantic Factory." Said Roy, who was reading the sign next to the portal. "Weird."  
  
Ludwig walked around a bit. He peeked into the next room and saw some robotic wind-up crocodile robots. "What's this?" he wondered. He tiptoed up to one of them, and it turned around and ran over to him. The eyes on that thing were piercing red. "Ahhh!" Ludwig kicked it, and it stumbled back a little, but continued to chase him. Then Roy came and pounded it with his powerful fist, and it shattered into little pieces of metal and nails. Ludwig cautiously walked up to it. "Well that was odd." "Odd?! I think you had it coming there, Ludwig!" Larry teased. Roy took a piece of the metal and threw it at Larry's head. "OWWWWWW!" "What is this place, anyway." Said Roy, beginning to get impatient. Larry walked over to them. "And how do we know Morton is here?" Then at that very moment, a big blue crocodile walked up to them. He was pretty tall, and had a LOT of muscles. He also wore a red bandana thing on his head. "Uhhhhh, who are you?" Larry asked, in a stuttering voice. "I'm a Kasplat! What're ya three doin' in dis here factory!?" He said. Ludwig took one step forward and introduced himself. "I, am Ludwig Von Koopa. That's Roy Koopa, and that is Larry Koopa. We've come here in search of our brother." "You're brother? Ahhh, no I haven't seen nobody else like you guys 'round here." Roy pushed Ludwig aside. "You mighta seen an ugly one of us, with a star on his head..." The crocodile thought for a moment. "No."  
  
"Aw well, he's not here then." Said Larry, and he made a move to walk away. "Not so fast twerp!" warned Roy, and Larry walked back over to them. "Well, wait a minute guys, maybe he's on another island altogether!" suggested the Kasplat. "Oh yeah? Like where?" Ludwig asked sceptically. "Like maybe on the Isles O Hags." Kasplat answered. "???" they were all confused. "There's a train station in dis factory. I'll take ya there. It will lead straight to the 'Grunty's Industries.'" He gestured them to follow him, and they did.  
  
`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^ `^`^`^`^`^`^`  
  
Lemmy and Iggy were now about halfway to the top of DK island. From there, they saw a sandy temple, and they headed inside it. Inside was another portal, they hopped in, and appeared inside another temple. "W-where are we?" asked Iggy nervously. "We're in... Angry Aztec. This must be the entrance." They were standing in the temple's interiors. "Ah, I get it! You think Morton is here because he likes the desert!" said Iggy. "Yup!" They walked around a bit until they got to the exit. Outside this temple was a desert!  
  
"Wow, cool!" said Iggy. "Not really. It's very hot." Lemmy said. He was sweating. "Uh oh, maybe we should get out of here." Said Iggy as he noticed Lemmy grow weaker. "You can't stay in warm places too long!" Iggy turned back, but Lemmy stopped him. "No, I'll be...fine. I'll just stick to the shade..." Lemmy walked under a palm tree. "Are you sure?" Iggy asked. "Yes. Just go look around over there for a while. I'll check around this area for now." So Iggy did as he was told.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Larry, Ludwig, and Roy got off the train. They were now in a different factory. It was old. Worn down. Glowing green acid was seeping from cracks in the ceiling, and Roy could swear he saw a trash can move. Larry observed the area. "Oh guys! We'd better watch out. I see some video camera's over there in a corner!" Larry warned them. "Video cameras? What are they gonna do, huh? Come out and bite me?" Roy said, and he walked up to one of them. "See? Nothing." Then an alarm went off and red lights flashed everywhere. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all screamed. Some floating robot things with lazars began shooting at them! Ludwig dove into a window, and they followed. They were now outside. "Guess we're not really welcome here." Said Ludwig as he dusted himself off. "What a dump!" shouted Larry, referring to the scenery around them. There were large puddles of sick black oil. The grass and trees were all dead. Windows were smashed in the factory building. And it was raining acid rain. "Let's get out of here!" Ludwig said, pointing to an exit. They did.  
  
After exiting that world, they were still in some sort of quagmire. "yuck, it's just as bad out here!" They saw a cave exit, and headed out. Out of the disgusting yard, and into a world far more dangerous. Isle O Hags.  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
Kitkatz: So that's that! Is anyone scared? Or freaked out? How was this? Please tell me! I NEED more ideas! And by the way, everything will be explained later on. There are plenty of surprises, and some surprises are not necessarily good. Please read and review my next chapter when it comes out! I would be overjoyed! And also, if you liked this, read one of my other fics. If you didn't like this, read one of my other fics anyway, cuz none of them are like this one. ^o^  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
